


El Ultimo Vuelo de Ladybug

by ZanaMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Death, Dont hate me please, Really sad reveal, Reveal, and im sorry, and sadness, and tears, of a sort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaMoon/pseuds/ZanaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ladybug está muerta." Con esas palabras el mundo de Adrien se rompió como si fuera un débil cristal. Pero es que no podía ser cierto, Ladybug era la mejor y mas fuerte heroína de París.</p><p>No podía estar muerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Ultimo Vuelo de Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 
> 
> Es mi primer ficción de esta serie, no me odien, por favor, amo la serie, pero me encantan los finales tristes. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten!
> 
> (O no)

"Ladybug esta muerta."

Con esas palabras el mundo de Adrien se rompió como si fuera un débil cristal. Pero es que no podía ser cierto, Ladybug era la mejor y mas fuerte heroína de París

¿Como ella podía estar muerta?

Una risa histérica escapó de los labios del rubio mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa, seguía sin creer lo que el kwami rojo le decía, a pesar de que sus grandes ojos azules se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar, a pesar de que traía el miraculous de su lady en sus pequeñas manos, seguía sin creerlo.

No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y empaparon sus mejillas, tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a golpear las paredes de su habitación hasta que le sangraron los nudillos, mucho menos se dio cuenta de cuando se había quedado dormido.

El día siguiente no fue a la escuela, Nathalie no lo despertó, no lo molestó, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Adrien pensó que solamente lo había ignorado, pero la verdad fue que ella lo había escuchado y eso había roto su corazón, así que por una vez había decidido ir en contra de Gabriel Agreste y había llamado al colegio del modelo para dar aviso de que no iría aquel día y lo dejó descansar, solo ese día, al siguiente tendría que volver a su vida regular, tuviera el problema que tuviera.

"No era Ladybug cuando pasó, era solo un civil." Resonaba en su mente la dulce voz de Tikki. "Iba caminando con bolsas en las manos cuando tres asaltantes la atacaron, no le dio tiempo de transformarse, ella forcejeó y cuando vieron que iba a dar pelea le dispararon." Aún podía escuchar perfectamente como la voz de Tikki se rompió y como después de eso voló a los brazos de Plagg a llorar aún más.

Seguía sin creerlo. No podía creerlo, estaba seguro de que cuando saliera a hacer patrullaje esa noche la vería ahí, bajo la luz de la torre Eiffel sonriendo igual que siempre.

Pero no fue así, no había Ladybug en la torre Eiffel, tampoco estaba en Notredame, ni en Champ de Mars, no estaba en ningún lugar y eso rompió aún más su corazón.

El día siguiente se presentó en la escuela, como se le había obligado, como debería ser. Trató de actuar como siempre pero apenas dio un paso dentro del salón de clases y supo que algo iba mal.

Silencio.

Demasiado silencio.

Volteó a ver a Nino, y en vez de la sonrisa habitual en su rostro solo había una pequeña y algo forzada y supo que algo enserio estaba mal. No había color en su ropa, solo negro, volteo a ver a Nathanäel y sus ojos se clavaron en su playera negra y el saco negro que llevaba, en vez del gris que usualmente usaba, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Mylene, incluso Sabrina y Chloé, todos con ropa negra, todos con el rostro apagado, algunos inclusive tenían los ojos rojos por el llanto.

'¿Saben ellos que Ladybug esta muerta? No, imposible, Tikki dijo que murió como civil ¿Entonces?'

"Hey ¿Quien murió?" Soltó con una sorisa algo forzada, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente. Mala idea, todos los ojos presentes se voltearon a verle.

Si las miradas mataran, Adrien Agreste estaría bajo tierra.

Escuchó un sollozo y su mirada voló hacia Alya y Nino, quien había dejado su lugar y estaba abrazando a Alya quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Algo hizo click en su cabeza y volteó a ver al asiento de a lado de la morena.

El asiento de Marinette.

El asiento, ahora vacío, de Marinette.

Entre sollozos Alya y Nino le contaron como Sabine le había llamado a la blogger y entre lágrimas le contó que Marinette había sido asaltada y uno de ellos le había disparado.

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría lo hubiera empapado por completo.

Marinette murió de un disparo.

Ladybug también.

Ambas tenían los ojos color zafiro.

Marinette siempre desaparecía cuando había un akuma suelto.

La dulce y tierna (Y a veces demasiado tímida) Marinette.

Era Ladybug.

Su fuerte, hermosa y segura Ladybug.

Y ambas estaban muertas.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que se enteró de que Marinette era Ladybug.

Dos meses desde que vio como todos en su clase se habían vestido de negro.

Dos meses desde el funeral.

Ahora se encontraba en el cementerio, frente a su lápida, "Aquí descansa Marinette, amada hija, amiga y una gran diseñadora. 'La muerte es solo la siguiente aventura.'"

El modelo se agacho y dejó una ramo de rosas rojas y azules, para después sentarse en el césped y respirar el fresco aliento del cementerio. Aún podía recordar todo como si hubiera pasado el día anterior; el horrible día, los sollozos ahogados de varios de sus compañeros, el entierro -donde toda la clase asistió, inclusive Chloé, quien llevaba lentes oscuros para ocultar sus ojos irritados de tanto llorar-. Dejó escapar un risa vacía, nada había sido igual desde que Marinette se fue, nadie se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la peliazul les llenaba la vida hasta que ya no estuvo, la clase se distanció entre ellos y semanas después se volvió mas unida, inclusive la hija del alcalde dejó de atacar tanto a los demás estudiantes y eso creó menos akumas.

Suspiró y sus ojos se centraron en el nombre de la lapida, sin una Ladybug las cosas se volvieron más complicadas, Tikki no pudo encontrar a nadie que fuera como Marinette, así que ella y Plagg compartieron humano; Chat Noir dejó de existir y se convirtió en Jaguar y él solo logró mantener a los akumas a raya, aunque todo era más difícil.

"Princesa.. Mi Lady.. O quizá solo deba llamarte Marinette, dulce y tierna Marinette." Comenzó a hablar en voz suave y melancólica. "Nunca supiste quien estaba detrás de la mascara de tu gato bobo y yo hubiera dado todo para no enterarme de esta manera de que tú eras la chica que mantenía a salvo París. Todo a cambiado ¿Sabes? El Ladyblog cerró y Alya ahora es más callada, ella y Nino llevan una relación muy estable. Chloé es más amable con los demás y ya no causa el noventa por ciento de los akumas." Sonrió como cuando uno se acuerda de un buen momento. "Las cosas han sido difíciles pero lo que más me duele es que me di cuenta de que eras tú y de que me querías, si, me enteré de eso tiempo después de tu entierro, las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes si yo hubiera sabido eso." No se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos otra vez.

"Te extraño, por los dioses que te extraño, pero lograré cumplir algo por ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora. Lograré que tu amado París este libre de akumas y de Hawk Moth." Con esas palabras se levantó del pasto.

"¿Sabes? Nunca logré decirte algo importante. Te amo, como Marinette y como Ladybug, no me di cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde, no quise darme cuenta de que empezaba a sentir algo por ti como Marinette por que sentía que estaba traicionando a Ladybug, es algo divertido como terminaron las cosas." Su sonrisa estaba empapada en lágrimas y su voz quebrada no lo dejaba decir oraciones muy largas. "Te amo mi Lady, y te amaré siempre, mi adorada Princesa. " Con esas palabras se retiró de la tumba de la chica y salió del cementerio.

Tres meses después la tumba de Adrien Agreste se encontraba a la par de la de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Un gran precio se había pagado, pero París por fin estaba a salvo y en algún lugar muy lejos de ahí dos adolescentes por fin se encontraban juntos, amándose por el resto de la eternidad.


End file.
